The Core Facility for this Program Project will store, supply and run quality control on the heterocyclic amine chemicals. The chemicals will be available from either stocks on hand, commercial sources, or will be synthesized as needed, here at LLNL or at the Swedish University of Agricultural Sciences. Radiolabeled compounds will also be supplied from current stocks or synthesized. Top priority is 3H labeled PHlP and PhlP metabolites. The core will provide mass spectrometry analysis of metagenic heterocyclic amines from foods and mutagen/carcinogen-forming model reactions, metabolites of the heterocyclic amines, some DNA- and protein-adducts from in vivo and in vitro experiments associated with the Metabolism and Dosimetry projects. The core will also provide gas chromatography-mass spectrometry analysis of food extracts for the Chemistry Project. Foods and various experimental samples will be tested using the Ames/Salmonella test. Mutagenic testing will be done prior to chemical analysis. Synthetic products, metabolites and mutagen-forming reactions will also be tested for mutagenic activity in support of a number of the Projects.